<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We’ve never been here before (so we’re gonna take our time) by thepilot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785832">We’ve never been here before (so we’re gonna take our time)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot'>thepilot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:23:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The jacket looked pretty good, Bodhi thought, examining himself in the mirror. He put his hands in the pockets and felt something hard. It felt like an iPod from the Victorian Era. It was an iPod. And Bodhi couldn’t help but laugh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We’ve never been here before (so we’re gonna take our time)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Here, I’ve got an extra jacket,” Cassian said with a smile, leaving the bonfire to exit into the house. Bodhi was trying his best to conceal how cold he was getting, and failing miserably. Bodhi would have been much warmer if Cassian was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>cuddling</span>
  </em>
  <span> him by the fire, but after years of flirting, the two best friends hadn’t made any sort of a move on each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassian returned, jacket in hand with a fresh beer, sitting back down in the lawn chair. As Bodhi put the jacket on, he felt a twist in his stomach. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>smelled </span>
  </em>
  <span>like Cassian. Cassian just gave Bodhi a soft smile in response to him putting on the jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bodhi and Cassian talked well past minute, about life, their jobs, the news, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>but being together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassian pulled out his phone and started laughing. “It’s 1:23, and I definitely have work in the morning.” Bodhi started shifting, collecting his empty soda cans and assorted garbage. “Yeah I’ve gotta get up early. As much as I-I love spending time with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Cassian said with a smile. Then he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>staring</span>
  </em>
  <span> at Bodhi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassian shook his head, pulled from whatever thoughts he was having. “Nothing. I’ll walk you to your car.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Bodhi started undressing to put on his pajamas that he realized he still had Cassian’s jacket on. The jacket looked pretty good, Bodhi thought, examining himself in the mirror. He put his hands in the pockets and felt something hard. It felt like an iPod from the Victorian Era. Bodhi pulled it out and laughed. Still having and using an iPod was such a Cassian thing and it made Bodhi smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned it on and started scrolling through his </span>
  <em>
    <span>many </span>
  </em>
  <span>playlists, and felt his breathing stop when he saw a playlist titled “Bodhi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his heart in his throat, Bodhi opened it and found an array of music, various eras and genres, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> about love. And they covered topics from “I’m secretly in love with you” to “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bodhi wasn’t sure what to do. Tell Cassian? Act like nothing happened? He sent Cassian a text to tell him he still had his jacket by accident.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cassian: it looked so good on you I completely forgot. Just give it to me the next time we’re together. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bodhi spent more than a week agonizing over what to do about the playlist. He listened to it, several times. If he wasn’t already in love with Cassian, he was desperately in love with him now. </span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>—-</p><p>
  <span>Decision made on how to at least tell Cassian how he felt, they made arrangements to meet for coffee. Nothing out of the ordinary. Bodhi made sure to wear something warm to ensure that Cassian didn’t try to make Bodhi keep the jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassian was already there, sitting and scrolling through his phone. Bodhi approached, coffe in hand and nerves consuming him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Cass,” he said with as much calm as he could muster. He handed the jacket over to Cassian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ah...you left your iPod in the pocket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassian laughed. “Well that’s embarrassing. I guess the secret is out. I’m a dinosaur when it comes to technology.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bodhi watched, his heart pounding our of his chest as Cassian reached into the pocket. He quirked an eyebrow as he pulled out not just the iPod, but a mix tape. A 1994, Maxell brand, self made mixtape. Labeled: Love Songs for Cassian. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>